wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jessie1010/Wiki Channel Weebley: BEE My Valentine Highlights!
Hey readers, what's juicy?! This is officially Wiki Channel Weebley's second issue! And this time, we're dishing on Wiki Channel's, BEE My Valentine Week! Who got the buzz on the BEEs? We do! Keep reading to see what we have to say about this past weeks awesome event! NOT ANOTHER HAPPLIY EVER AFTER! NOT Another Happily Ever After premiered following the premiere of an all new "Life with Twins" (which was fantastic) on Valentines Day! This movie, oh my gosh, okay guys first let's just state the obvious. Tristan and Crystal are absolutely gorgeous on camera together and those two are so cute! Trystal alert! :D This movie was amazing! The music was so catchy, the storyline was so beautiful, and the characters were so likable! The movie was overall a great start for the debut of the WCOM franchise. I think Wiki Channel has a big hit on their hands. We also very much enjoyed our girl Marley Michele's performance in the movie along with Jasmine Byran's, Katy Young's, and the two brothers Mark and Martin Christian! If you have not yet seen this movie, make sure to watch the encore presentations later on in the week and the upcoming one! Tell us what your favorite song or character was in the comments below! HIGH SCHOOL STORY After the premiere of NOT Another Happily Ever After, Wiki Channel gave us a seven minute sneak peek of their upcoming animated series High School Story! Now this was a surprise to all of us! They only started promoting the sneak peek during BEE My Valentine Week! We assume they are using this sneak peek as a way to get viewers excited for the series, which is slated to air this spring! About the sneak peek, it was great! They shot us a preview of their episode, "Heart Stealer Story." Our leading lady, Autumn, is on the search for stolen Valentines Day presents with her friends. In the scene shown, half the gang is locked in a classroom when searching while the other half is being interrogated by a school security guard. In addition to Autumn, we meet Julian, who seems to have a thing for Autumn, Mia who obviously is not too fond of her, Payton, who is a very peppy and loyal friend, Wes, who has a very slackish and "too cool" attitude, nerdy Nishan, and tomboy Sakura. Which is even more amazing is that Crystal Diane voices Autumn and Tristan Conti voices Julian! Does this mean more romance between the two?! We can't wait for the series to arrive so we can see more! MISS GOOD GIRL Right after these two events, we were gifted with the series preview of the upcoming Wiki Channel original series, Miss Good Girl! OMG, this was so exciting! Miss Good Girl follows Miranda Johnson, a loner eighth grade girl who attends a middle and high school with her outgoing best friend, Hazel. The girls see an opening for an advice column in the school newspaper and after being talked into it by Hazel, Miranda submits an online application for the job and surprisingly gets it, going by the sassy name, Miss Good Girl! And soon, Miss Good Girl becomes the talk of the school! Basically, the hour long pilot episode follows Miranda as she takes on this newfound fame. And of course she has her haters, one of them being Callie Rose, a popular cheerleader who does not at all like Miss Good Girl! We think this show could be very, very good! We're especially loving the starring gals, Spencer Raye Jackson and Dymond King! They have such great chemistry on screen and it's seriously something that makes the show as good as it is! This night of premieres was seriously amazing! ---- THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE Also during BEE My Valentine Week aired the music video for Tristan Conti's and Chesney Ramirez's new single, The Things We Do for Love! This song was a cover of the old band, 10cc's, original version. This was absolutely so sweetly fantastic! The music video was so sweet and beautiful, the two did a great job! Tristan's siblings in his band, BLONDE, even made an appearance! Now here's the grand question: Who's the cuter couple, Tristan & Chesney or Tristan & Crystal? ---- ALL ABOUT TONIGHT Lastly we want to touch on the big Kitty Couture episode that just aired! How great was it? Uh, amazing! This was the first ever hour long episode of Kitty Couture and it featured Valencia singing for the first time in the show! Lisha Jane definitely showed off some of her skills in this episode! In the episode, the school is having a special dance and Valencia gets asked out by a new guy at the school, much to Antonio's dismay! He then gets jealous and accidently ends up hurting Val's date. Now Val refuses to talk to him. Antonio tries to apologize to Valencia and get her to attend the dance with him instead, without her finding out he was jealous. There was most def some Vantonio in this episode! Marley Michele also guest starred in this episode as a famous singer, Marley Blue! It was truly an awesome episode, can't wait to hear about the ratings! ---- TAKE A POLL! Which Valentines Day premiere was your favorite? NOT Another Happily Ever After High School Story Miss Good Girl What was you favorite BEE My Valentine Week episode? Luke & Lauren: Dating Rules & Dating Ghouls Life with Twins: Love with Twins Kitty Couture: All About Tonight James in Hollywood: Say What? The Aca-Girls: A Little Thing Called Love Pete Around the Bush: I'm In The Band What was your favorite BEE My Valentine Week featured song? The Things We Do for Love by Tristan Conti & Chesney Ramirez Had Me @ Hello by Lilly & Abby All About Tonight by Lisha Jane Hope you liked our BEE My Valentine Week feature! Stay tuned for more Weebley! Category:Blog posts